Jaded Emptiness
by CountryxBarbie
Summary: Miz always had a tendency to get too violent with his girlfriend, Jade. When he finally takes things too far, she finds solace in his best friend. Can he prove that he's really changed or has the Shaman of Sexy corrupted her? MizOCMorrison
1. Chapter 1: This Doesn't Hurt

**Okay. I do NOT, repeat, do NOT own ANY of the wrestlers.  
However, I DO own Jade. She's my girl, my creativity.  
Please read and review. It means a lot, guys!  
Yours truly, HardyxGirl.**

* * *

"You worthless piece of shit!" The Miz shouted. "Damn slut!"

Thankfully no one was around to witness any of this. The Miz kept kicking and slapping a slim, green eyed brunette. The young girl was on the floor, beaten and in tears. This young girl was Jade Calaway, Miz's girlfriend. Miz grabbed Jade by the throat, shoving her against the wall. The anger was building up in his eyes. He was way too close to snapping his girlfriend's neck. Jade was beyond tears, begging Miz to stop. But, he wouldn't listen. It was like a split personality had taken over. She should've been used to this by now. Miz usually took his anger out on her.

"Don't you _ever_ talk back to me again, Jade!" Miz snapped.

"Mike, I'm sorry," Jade sobbed. "Please stop."

Miz didn't plan on stopping. His anger still had the best of him. Jade was ready for more kicking until John Morrison showed up. Miz let go of Jade's throat, letting her slide to the floor. Morrison pushed Miz away, telling him to go cool off. The Chick Magnet simply nodded his head before leaving the locker room. Morrison sat on the floor next to Jade, pulling her into a hug. Jade wrapped her arms around Morrison's torso, sobbing into his chest. As much as she loved Miz, she couldn't deal with this for much longer.

"Jade, why don't you tell someone?" Morrison asked. "I know your uncle would love to rough Miz up."

"It's not that simple, John," Jade replied. "If I get my uncle involved, Mike will get even angrier with me."

"He's not angry with _you_. You know he loves you."

"I know. It's just…I don't know who he is when he's like this."

Jade knew that her uncle, Mark Calaway a.k.a. The Undertaker, would gladly help her with Miz. But, she knew how Miz would react. He would go totally insane. The twenty-two year old knew she had to work things out on her own. Morrison hugged her tighter, letting her know that he was there to help. Jade let out a sigh, a frown crossing her lips. How did such a tough girl like Jade get herself into this mess? That's what Morrison was still trying to figure out. He still couldn't understand what made Miz snap, what made him want to beat the holy hell out of his girlfriend.

The Miz took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was standing by the catering people, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't working too well. He loved Jade and he hated hurting her. But, when he got angry he couldn't control himself. The reason for today's outburst? Jade's ring attire. Miz had found it too revealing, especially since CM Punk was practically salivating over her. Jade had fired back with one of her usual sarcastic remarks. Something about the tone of her voice had caused Miz to flip out. He knew he'd have a lot of begging and groveling to do when he saw Jade. He also knew she'd be avoiding him for the rest of the night. Why did he always screw up with her? Every time something went right, he screwed it up.

That was really the only thing he was good at lately. Or maybe Jade was just easy to piss off. No, that wasn't it. Jade was beyond sweet and she hardly ever got angry at anyone. Miz ran his fingers through his hair as he started pacing back and forth. He was already trying to figure out the perfect way to apologize. Miz turned and he bumped into something black. When he looked up, he saw The Undertaker standing before him. Miz nearly shit his pants, backing up against the wall.

"I hear you've been abusing my niece," The Undertaker growled.

"I-I-I didn't mean anything b-by it," Miz stammered.

The Deadman grabbed Miz's throat, pushing him up against the wall. "You lay another hand on Jade and I will personally rip out your lungs."

"Yes, sir. Please don't hurt me."

Undertaker glared at Miz, rolling his eyes back in his head. He pointed a warning figure at the frightened 'chick magnet' before storming off. Miz closed his eyes, waiting for his breathing to get back to normal. It was bad enough that he always regretted hurting Jade, but having The Undertaker scare the living hell out of him was so much worse. But, Jade had a mean streak that had made Miz cry. Once. She still wouldn't let him live it down. He laughed, thinking about that moment.

Somebody cleared their throat. Miz looked up to see Morrison glaring at him. He knew his best friend was about to give him hell. But, he deserved it. At least he knew that much. However, the only thing Miz cared about at the moment was if Jade was okay. He was sure that she was, he just needed to hear it from Morrison. The two best friends stared each other down, neither wanting to start the conversation.

"Jade," Miz managed. "Is she okay?"

"You nearly snapped her neck," Morrison spat. "She's got a busted lip but she'll be fine."

"I didn't…I didn't wanna hurt her."

"So what was it this time?"

"The way she was dressed. Punk was all over her."

"You're exaggerating. He's her best friend."

"You didn't see the way he looked at her."

"Jade's hot, guys are gonna look at her. Get over it."

"You don't look at her like that."

"She'd personally kill me if I ever did."

Miz managed to laugh, knowing that was true. Jade wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass if you did something that she didn't like. Especially if you looked at her like you wanted to get her in your pants. Miz was the only one that got away with that, for obvious reasons. Right now, he just wanted to find Jade and apologize. He knew it was too soon and Jade wouldn't even speak to him. Morrison noticed the look on his best friend's face. Something about Jade drove Miz blissfully insane. It was obvious that he really loved her.

"You okay?" Morrison asked.

"Does she hate me?" Miz countered. "Does she completely despise me?"

"Jade loves you more than anything. You know that."

"I just don't wanna lose her."

"Two words. Anger. Management."

"Here's two more. Ass. Hole."

Morrison rolled his eyes. The problem with Miz was that he wouldn't get help. He preferred fixing things on his own. That was all well and good, except that Miz couldn't fix this. He couldn't control his anger. Morrison had tried countless times to help his friend. Nothing had worked. Nothing Jade tried had worked either. There wasn't much else Morrison could do. Not unless Miz asked for help. But, that was unlikely.

Jade ran her fingers through her silky brown hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. Why did she always get herself into such a mess? Why couldn't she just leave Miz? That was easy to figure out. She loved him more than anything. Jade groaned seeing The Undertaker headed towards her. Somehow her uncle had found out about Miz's latest anger spree. How? Jade didn't bother questioning it anymore. Her uncle knew her too well.

"I'm fine, Uncle Mark," Jade sighed.

"I didn't say a word," Undertaker replied.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Jade, he's not good for you."

"He loves me. And I love him."

"Is it really worth the abuse and derogatory comments?"

Jade frowned, turning away as she folded her arms across her chest. She knew, somewhere deep down, that he had a point. Was it all worth it? Jade kept telling herself that it was. Lately, she'd been doubting it all. She never knew when Miz was going to snap, if he was going to break a bone. Jade looked away from her uncle, sighing. She didn't want to admit he was right. She hated being wrong. When the brunette looked up again, Undertaker was gone. In his place a CM Punk, a guilty look on his face. Jade knew exactly what this was about.

Punk knew that he was the reason Miz had flipped out on Jade. She was his best friend but he couldn't help but check her out. She was gorgeous. He should've shown better. Miz was always way too overprotective. Punk ran his fingers over Jade's busted lip, a frown still on his perfect lips. He knew she'd tell him it wasn't his fault. But, he couldn't help feeling like it was. One of these days, Miz was going to end up severely hurting Jade. Punk didn't want it to be because of him.

"Stop," Jade muttered. "I hate when you give me that look."

"What look?" Punk asked, confused.

"That guilty puppy dog look."

"Jay, it's my fault Miz flipped out. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Punk. It's mine."


	2. Chapter 2: Overused and Abused

**Okay. I do NOT, repeat, do NOT own ANY of the wrestlers.  
However, I DO own Jade. She's my girl, my creativity.  
Thanks Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains, super G and  
KatxValentine for your awesome reviews.****  
Please read and review. It means a lot, guys!  
Yours truly, HardyxGirl.**

* * *

Punk opened his mouth to say something but nothing came to know mind. Even if he did have something to say, Jade probably didn't wanna hear it. Every time Punk looked at Jade's busted lip, he was hit with a wave of guilt. One of these days, Miz was going to realize how badly he was hurting the so-called 'love of his life'. One of these days, Jade was going to leave Miz. Punk didn't count on that last one happening. There was a better chance of the apocalypse happening.

For now, Punk just pulled his best friend into a hug, letting her relax. Jade sighed, trying to focus on her upcoming match. But, the only thing on her mind was Miz. She knew he was working out a million different apologies, wondering if she was okay. Well, she was sure Morrison had told him she was fine. Would she talk to him later? Maybe. Not that he deserved it. Jade was often too forgiving when it came to Miz. She just couldn't help it. The brunette said goodbye to Punk, heading off to get ready for her match. She'd take her anger out on her opponent.

"Introducing first…from Las Vegas, Nevada…Jade!"

Jade headed to the ring, Rock You Like a Hurricane blasting throughout the arena. She pushed all thoughts of Miz out of her head. Her eyes were locked on the blonde bimbo already in the ring. Her match was against Kelly Kelly. The two Divas completely despised each other. It was all because Kelly enjoyed flirting with Miz. In front of Jade. Somehow, Jade always managed to resist the urge to strangle her. Now she'd get her chance. She couldn't have been more thrilled. Especially since Kelly looked afraid. That only made things more fun for Jade. The brunette grinned as the referee rang the bell, starting the match. _Let the fun begin_, Jade thought.

As Kelly ran towards her, Jade anticipated it and the blonde's face ended up meeting her black combat boot. The impact had caused Kelly's lip to bleed which caused Jade to laugh. Kelly had managed to hit Jade with a DDT but failed to get a three-count. That only angered Jade and she was lethal when she was angry. She hit Kelly Kelly with the Jaded Emerald, her signature move. It was a springboard bulldog and it always got the job done. She pinned Kelly for the three count, the fans cheering for her. Yeah, Jade was a heel, but the fans still loved her. Go figure.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend," Jade whispered in Kelly's ear.

"Oh yeah. She's definitely pissed," Morrison said.

He and Miz had watched Jade's match from the back, hoping she wasn't angry. But, she was. That meant Miz had a lot of yelling to look forward to. He was hoping that Jade wouldn't be too angry. Despite the abuse Miz put her through, she always called him out on it. Morrison looked up and nudged Miz, informing him that Jade was on her way over. The brunette sauntered over, a smile on her face as she kissed Morrison on the cheek. Miz waited for it. A slap, a kick, some yelling. Nothing. Jade simply shoved past him.

Naturally, Miz followed after her. He wanted to apologize, make things right. Well, if he could. She might not accept his apology this time. Miz grabbed Jade's arm before she headed into the Diva's locker room. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. His eyes held a sincere apology that rivaled her look of anger. Miz kissed her lips as she tried fighting him. That was part of the problem. Whenever Miz got all warm and fuzzy, Jade couldn't resist him. He knew it too. Jade pulled away from Miz, the anger in her eyes returning. Miz knew what was coming now. Jade was going to yell at him. That wasn't too bad. The last time they'd fought, Jade had thrown her hairdryer at him. She'd broken his nose, actually. But, Miz knew he deserved it.

"Don't think that every time you fuck up kissing me will make things better," Jade snapped.

"Jade, I'm sorry," Miz hung his head in shame. "I really am."

"Those two words are so overused and abused."

"I snapped and it was wrong. I hate myself for it."

"You almost snapped my neck."

Miz started to say something before realizing he didn't know _what_ to say. Jade was still hurt and he couldn't force her to forgive him. As much as he wanted to, that would only make her angrier. Miz finally dared to look back at Jade. It looked like her anger was subsiding. At least for now. He had a tendency to say the wrong things at the worst possible times. Usually around Jade. She never let him forget. Ever. But, she never held a grudge. That's not how she was. Miz, on the other hand, held grudges. A lot.

"I'm gonna go," Jade said.

"Why? Punk waiting for you?" Miz snarled.

"He's my best friend!"

"Like hell he is."

"Don't get me started on you and Kelly Kelly."

"Jade, don't. That's different."

"I'll see you back at the hotel."

Twice. Miz had managed to piss off his girlfriend twice in a matter of five minutes. He watched as she stormed off. Morrison followed after her, intending to calm her down. Once the two were out of sight, Kelly sauntered up to Miz, kissing him on the lips. She grinned at him, biting her lip. Miz returned her grin, pulling her into his arms, his lips moving towards her neck. Little did they know that the Undertaker was watching and he was ready to unleash hell.


	3. Chapter 3: Lies and Deceit

**I do NOT own any of the wrestlers or divas. However, I DO own Jade.  
Thanks to all of you guys for your reviews and PMs. xD  
Here's chapeter three. I hope you like it, kids.  
Read & Review. -HardyxGirl**

* * *

Miz smiled, enjoying the feeling of Kelly's lips on his skin. He knew he was a real bastard for cheating on Jade, but Kelly was just so irresistible. It wasn't like Jade would ever find out. And if she did? Miz had his ways. He might've been sleeping with Kelly, but Jade was the love of his life. He wouldn't let her slip away. Kelly's voice brought him back to reality. She was going on about how brutal Jade had been during their match. Miz wanted to laugh. Jade didn't get along with any of ECW's Divas, thanks to her violent in-ring nature. That, and the fact that she was with the Chick Magnet.

"Your room or mine?" Kelly asked, grinning.

"Yours. I think Jade went back to our room," Miz replied.

"Ugh. Why don't you leave her?"

"It's not that simple. I love her."

Kelly scoffed at Miz's words, a pout forming on her thin lips. The bubbly blonde had always had a crush on the Chick Magnet. When she finally found the nerve to tell him, Jade came into the picture. But, Kelly didn't like to back down. She always got what she wanted. She'd make Miz hers. It would just take time. Except for the little fact that Jade scared her. Well, at least when she was angry. Miz's lips on her neck distracted her from those thoughts. Kelly turned, taking Miz by the hand as the two headed back to the hotel.

"You okay, Jade?" Morrison asked.

"No. Not even close," Jade frowned.

Jade continued to pout as she collapsed onto the hotel bed. Morrison sat on the bed next to her, stroking her hair. He knew something was up with Miz. Something was going on and Morrison knew it would hurt Jade. He didn't understand how his best friend could hurt an innocent girl. If Jade was with him, he'd be sure to treat her right. Morrison looked down at the slim brunette in his lap, wanting so bad just to kiss her. He'd been wrestling with his feelings for almost two months.

But, Morrison couldn't have those feelings. Jade was his best friend's girlfriend. He couldn't want her, couldn't desire her. Oh, but he did. Absentmindedly, Morrison's hand moved down Jade's back. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. He couldn't help himself. He pulled Jade close to him and kissed her. Much to Morrison's surprise, she kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck. Feeling her lips against his felt too good to be true. Jade pulled away when there was knocking on the hotel door.

"Come in," Jade called.

Morrison frowned as the Undertaker entered the room. He could tell Taker wasn't happy. At all. Naturally, it had to do with Miz. Jade didn't look up at her uncle, knowing what he'd say about Miz. She didn't feel like defending him at the moment. Undertaker turned towards Morrison and glared. The Guru of Greatness didn't realize until Jade nudged him. He stared up at the Deadman, waiting for him to say something.

"Leave," Undertaker ordered.

Morrison said a quick goodbye to Jade before darting out of the room. Undertaker was a nice guy. But, he enjoyed creeping the hell out of people. His two favorite targets? Miz and Morrison. Undertaker sat on the bed next to his niece. He knew he had to choose his words carefully otherwise Jade would flip out. Well, she was probably going to flip out anyway. Jade pulled her knees to her chest, waiting for Undertaker to speak.

"I saw him cheating on you," Undertaker said.

"You're impossible," Jade rolled her eyes. "Mike wouldn't cheat on me."

"I saw him kissing Kelly Kelly."

"No. You're lying."

"Jade, I'm serious. I saw them together."

"Get out!"

Undertaker simply nodded, leaving Jade alone to cry. The brunette buried her face in her hands, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want to believe it at first. Miz wouldn't cheat on her, would he? The more she thought about it, the more she knew it was true. She felt like a total idiot. How could she be so blind? Jade didn't know what she was going to do. Leave Miz? Stay with him? Either way she was a fool. But, she loved him. Before Jade could decide on what she was going to do, Miz entered the room.

Miz instantly noticed his beloved girlfriend was crying. Her eyes were all puffy and red. He moved towards her, pulling her into a hug. Surprisingly, Jade pulled away, her tears much worse. Miz tried to comfort her once more. This time Jade lashed out, punching him square in the jaw. Miz stumbled back a bit, holding his jaw. Jade tried to hit him again, but he grabbed her arm.

"Baby, what's wrong with you?" Miz demanded.

"You bastard!" Jade snapped. "You cheated on me!"

"That's crazy! You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Then why did my uncle just tell me that he saw you kissing Kelly Kelly?"

"Jade, that's insane."

"Like hell it is."

Jade glared at Miz before moving towards the window. She folded her arms across her chest, trying to fight her tears. It was no use. The tears came anyway. Miz frowned, moving towards Jade and putting his hands on her shoulders. Much to his surprise, she didn't push him away. He should've been more careful with Kelly. Well, at least he knew for next time. Next time? Miz didn't plan on stopping his affair. Not at all.

But, he had to assure Jade that he _wasn't _cheating on her. She was still crying, but her anger seemed to have gone away. Regardless, Miz knew he was walking on eggshells. Jade turned to him and he saw how hurt she was. It made him feel incredibly guilty. All the more reason to lie to her, right? Miz already know how was going to get Jade to forgive him. He had an excuse already planned out.

"Jade, baby, can you let me explain?" Miz asked.

"I guess," Jade whispered, shrugging.

"Kelly was flirting with me and she kissed me. But, the moment she did, I pushed her away."

"You're such a liar, Mike."

"Baby, I'm not lying. When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never. That's not the point."

"I didn't cheat on you, Jade. I don't even like Kelly."

"You swear?"

"Yes. I swear I didn't."

Jade pulled Miz into her arms, kissing him softly. She wasn't sure if she totally believed him. She knew that Undertaker didn't approve of their relationship and had tried many times to break them up. Maybe that's what this was all about. Jade decided that was the only logical answer as she rested her head on Miz's chest, breathing in his scent. Yeah, he abused her. But, he wouldn't cheat on her. Especially with a skank like Kelly.

Miz was ultimately grateful that Jade had forgiven him. He would've been totally crushed if she hadn't. but, it was so easy to con her. She was too naïve. Miz took Jade by the hand, leading her to the bed. Once the two had gotten in bed, Miz wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's slim body. Her innocence was the only thing that made him feel guilty for hurting her. Sometimes he couldn't deal with it. Sometimes it hurt so bad. Miz kissed Jade on the cheek, his lips moving towards her ear.

"I love you," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Straw

Thanks to **ShannonMooreFan, Sonib89, xxCM Punkxx, Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains and Jeffismyhero1217** for your reviews. You all make me very happy inside 'cause your reviews make me SMILE. Woo! Haha.  
**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own any of the wrestlers. But, damn, if I did. Woo. I **DO** own Jade.

* * *

She'd kissed him back. Jade had actually kissed him back. That's all Morrison could think about. Jade's lips on his, her arms around his neck. She tasted so good. But, in that one moment, he'd betrayed his best friend. Did he feel guilty? That was the thing. Morrison didn't feel an ounce of guilt. He just wanted to kiss Jade over and over again. But, he couldn't do that. Jade was his best friend's girl. He had to respect that. Regardless of how great his feelings her. And they sure were great.

Why did she have to be so beautiful? Why did her lips taste so sweet? Morrison collapsed onto his hotel bed, letting out a frustrated groan. It didn't seem fair. One day, Miz would get what was coming to him. Lying to Jade was going to bite him in the ass. Morrison would make sure that day came. Preferably soon. Was he going to tell Miz about the kiss? That was debatable. Sure, Miz deserved to know. But, what if he took his anger out on Jade? Morrison couldn't live with that.

Unless Jade had already told him and Miz was on his way to kill him. No. That was unlikely. Jade knew the consequences of telling Miz. But, he deserved to know. Morrison couldn't get to sleep. Not with the guilt burdening him. Yeah, Miz was an asshole. But, Jade was his girlfriend. Morrison shouldn't have kissed her. Especially when she was so hurt and upset. That made him feel even more low. The Shaman of Sexy stared at the ceiling, praying for sleep. Once sleep finally came, Morrison felt someone shaking him.

He let out a groan, pulling the covers away from his face. The guilt instantly returned once he saw that Miz was standing over him. From the look in his eyes, Morrison could tell that his best friend needed advice. He had a feeling that it had to do with Jade. Maybe he already knew about the kiss. No. That was impossible. Miz would've freaked. Morrison finally understood what this was all about once he noticed Miz's bruised lip. The bastard cheated on Jade! Morrison frowned, realizing that Miz was sneaking around with Kelly. It really made him sick.

"Don't gimme that look," Miz rolled his eyes.

"You cheated on Jade!" Morrison snapped.

"So?"

"Abusing her isn't enough for you?"

"Shut up."

"You're not even guilty, are you?"

Morrison shifted his eyes when he said the word 'guilty'. He felt even more guilty for kissing Jade. Miz watched as his best friend looked away. Was he hiding something too? Now Miz's temper was rising. Morrison had no reason to keep anything from him. Unless it had to do with Jade. That's what pissed him off. It had to do with Jade and he knew it. But, what was Morrison hiding? Miz honestly had no clue. Would it hurt him? Yes. He could tell just by the way Morrison was avoiding his gaze. Miz took a deep breath, letting his anger dissipate. He needed to relax.

"I kissed Jade," Morrison muttered.

"You what?" Miz asked.

"Jade. I kissed her last night."

"She kiss you back?"

"Yeah."

"You bastard."

"Oh, I'm a bastard? I don't beat the living hell out of her!"

That's when Miz lost control. He punched Morrison in the face, tackling him to the grounded. He kept punching until he realized what he was doing. That's when he realized he was angry with Jade; not Morrison. The angry Chick Magnet stormed out of the hotel, driving to the arena. He knew Jade was already there. She'd left before he even woke up just so she could meet up with Michelle McCool. Or did she go to see Punk? Miz kept getting angrier and angrier. He couldn't control it anymore. He'd snapped once again.

Jade was just stepping out of the shower in the locker room when Miz stormed in. she smiled at him, not noticing his anger at first. She started drying herself off as she got dressed. Miz tried focusing on the curves of her body, not wanting to lose control and hurt her. But, it was too late. He was too angry. He just kept picturing Morrison with his tongue down Jade's throat. Jade looked up again, seeing the anger in her boyfriend's eyes. She felt her whole body tense up as Miz moved closer to her. He was ready to lose it and that scared the hell out of her.

"Did you like it when he kissed you?" Miz asked, shoving Jade.

"Mike, it was a mistake," Jade replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"A mistake? You kissed him back!"

Miz kept shoving Jade until she was backed up against the wall. He slapped her across the face, grabbing her by the hair. Jade sobbed, begging Miz to let her go. All the times he'd hurt her, she'd beg him to stop. He never did. Her begging always seemed to make him even angrier. Jade felt her heart beating faster and faster as she tried to prepare herself for Miz's next hit. Miz threw Jade to the ground, but she got to her feet before he could kick her. This only caused his anger to get worse. Miz grabbed Jade by the throat and forcefully shoved her. Jade tripped and hit her head on one of the lockers, falling to the ground. Still seething, Miz kicked her. She didn't move. He kicked her again. Nothing.

Miz dropped to his knees next to Jade. He shook her a few times before realizing that she was unconscious. He didn't know what to do. This was bad, it was really bad. What should he do? He stood over Jade's unconscious body, frozen in fear. He had to act fast. No one could know about this. Especially Morrison. Miz panicked and quickly darted out of the locker room. Somebody would Jade. Eventually. He knew it was wrong to leave her, but he'd freaked out. He'd really hurt her this time. It made him sick to his stomach. What kind of monster was he?

"Have you seen Jade?"

Morrison knew that Kelly was the wrong person to ask that to. But, he needed to talk to Jade and couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't answering her cell and not even Michelle had seen her. Come to think of it, Miz had MIA as well. Morrison didn't even want to think of that situation. It was just too much. Morrison folded his arms across his chest, his rock hard abs peeking through his unbuttoned shirt. He was waiting for Kelly to give him an answer but she was still oblivious. Kelly turned around as she hung her cell phone, flashing the Shaman of Sexy a smile.

"Have you seen Jade?" Morrison repeated.

"I'm not cringing, am I?" Kelly rolled her eyes.

Morrison just shook his, rubbing his temples. He used to be really close with Kelly. Now, he could only handle her in small doses. Very small doses. Just as long as she didn't pass on her stupidity. Morrison was going crazy, searching every locker room for Jade. He was really starting to get worried. What if Miz had hurt her? He'd feel eternally guilty. He never should've mentioned that stupid kiss. He should've known better. Morrison was ready to give up when he saw CM Punk rushing towards him. He looked scared; worried. Morrison had feeling that he'd been right all along.

"I found Jade," Punk said.

Morrison followed as Punk led him to one of the other locker rooms. Jade was face down on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Morrison rushed to her side, cradling her body in his arms. After brushing her hair out of her face, he noticed the cut on her forehead. Punk immediately left to go get one of the doctors. Morrison nudged Jade, doing what he could to wake her. Nothing. Wait. Jade moaned as she started to open her eyes, her hand moving towards the cut on her forehead.

After being looked at by the doctor, it was confirmed that Jade had suffered a concussion. Morrison knew exactly whose fault it was. But, Jade had lied and said she'd slipped because the floor was wet. Naturally, the doctor believed her and he went on his way. Both Punk and Morrison knew she was lying. Jade couldn't deal with them right now. Well, she could. She just didn't want to. The brunette tried to stand but was overcome with dizziness. Both men helped her stand, leading her out of the locker room.

"I can't believe he did this," Morrison muttered.

"John, it's not that bad," Jade argued.

"Not that bad? Don't you know how serious a concussion can be?"

"I'm fine. No permanent damage."

"I told you this was the last straw."

"Why'd you tell him that I kissed you?"

Morrison turned away, avoiding Jade's gaze. There it was again. The guilt. This was all his fault. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? But, Miz wasn't going to get away with this. Not this time. Something had to be done. Morrison had to figure something out. He couldn't stand by and watch Jade get hurt anymore. What would he do? That was yet to be determined. Punk glanced at the Guru of Greatness, knowing he had something up his sleeve. Hopefully, they'd be able to teach Miz a lesson. And Punk seemed to have the perfect idea.


	5. Chapter 5: No More Second Chances

I know it's been forever since I updated. I'm sorry. My first semester of my freshman year in college kinda took over my life. Basically, I've been busting my ass just for Math. But, finals are next week and then I won't have school till 1/26. I'll have plenty of time for more updates. Special thanks to **Zay, THE Cara Mascara, Jesy Kidd. Jeffismyhero1217, Ainat, Writinglove101, and DarkAngelElecktra** for your reviews. It means a lot and you peeps make me smile. Oh, and check out the new poll.  
**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own any of the wrestlers. I **DO** own Jade.

* * *

Jade looked back and forth between Morrison and Punk. She knew they were planning on getting back at Miz. She also knew it was probably something cruel. But, Miz deserved whatever was coming to him. Jade pulled away from Morrison and Punk sitting down on the floor. Her head was killing her and she didn't feel like walking any longer. Morrison and Punk stood over her, both eager to tell her about their plan. Jade sighed, knowing she was involved in this scheme. Both men put on their best innocent faces, but they knew Jade wasn't amused.

"What are you guys up to?" Jade demanded.

"Nothing," Punk and Morrison replied in unison.

"I'm serious," Jade snapped. "What are you up to?"

"We're just gonna teach Miz a lesson," Punk replied.

"Am I involved in this scheme?"

"Of course."

* * * * *

Morrison was still shocked that Jade went along with their devious plan. She wasn't the only one. Punk had even convinced Teddy Long to go along with it. Hopefully, Miz would realize his errors after this. If not? Morrison would force Jade to leave him. He sat in the men's locker room, waiting for Miz to finish his match. He was dying to set this plan into motion. It was about time Miz got what was coming to him. Finally, the Chick Magnet entered the locker room, giving his best friend a nod. He remained calm and cool, as if he didn't lay a hand on Jade. Morrison resisted the urge to just curb stomp him.

Miz did what he could to keep his cool. Morrison couldn't find out about what happened. But, did he already know? That was definitely a possibility. Miz glanced at his friend and noticed his pained expression. Jade. Did something happen to her? Miz felt his heart leap into his throat. He couldn't have hurt _that_ bad, could he? His mind flashed back to Jade's unconscious body and how he'd just left her.

"Have you seen Jade?" Miz managed.

"No one told you?" Morrison replied, looking up.

"T-told me what?"

"Jade's in the hospital. Somebody jumped her, it's really bad."

"H-how bad?"

"The doctors won't give any word."

Miz felt his legs give way as he collapsed onto the bench, Morrison's words echoing in his head. _What have I done?_ He felt sick to his stomach, knowing he was the one that hurt her. There was no one else to blame. It was all him. Was she going to be okay? Was she going to die? So many thoughts ran through Miz's head. A lump formed in his throat and he just wished that he was dead. Once Morrison found out the truth, he would be dead. Dead. The word rang in his ears. Did Jade suffer that terrible fate? No. No, it just couldn't be possible. Miz wouldn't allow it to be true.

Morrison felt oddly pleased when he saw guilty Miz looked. The poor guy was shitting his pants, worried sick about his girlfriend. But, Jade was perfectly fine. Actually, she and Punk were back at the hotel, probably watching a movie or something. They'd left Morrison with the task of breaking the news to Miz. He was enjoying it a lot more than he'd thought he would. Who knew the Shaman of Sexy could do cruel so well. A tiny part of him felt bad for making Miz worry. But, the bastard deserved it. All the abuse, all the hell he put Jade through, he deserved to be punished.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" Miz managed, his voice cracking.

"The doctors won't give any word," Morrison replied.

"Do _you _think she's gonna be okay?"

"I really hope so."

* * * * *

Jade snuggled closer to Punk, resting her head on his chest. She wasn't exactly thrilled about Punk's and Morrison's plan, but she knew it was their least harmful idea. Morrison insisted that she went back to the hotel to rest, despite her insistence that she was perfectly fine. But, Jade knew better than to argue with Morrison. When it came to Miz and her well-being, what Morrison said was final. Jade ran a few fingers through her hair, trying to enjoy Casper. It was her favorite movie, but she could only think of Miz. She knew what Punk and Morrison _wanted_ her to do. The young Diva just could bring herself to do it. At least not yet. Maybe Miz would really change this time.

"I know what you're thinking, Jade," Punk said, draping an arm over Jade.

"I can't break up with him. I can't leave him," Jade replied.

"You can. You just won't, 'cause you're stubborn."

Punk sat up, forcing Jade to look him in the eye. He knew that she loved Miz for than anyone or anything else in the world, but he also knew that she was growing tired of the abuse. As Jade's best friend, Punk intended on helping her make the right decision. But, was going back to Miz be the right decision? For Jade, maybe. It was Punk's job to dissuade her from doing that. It was the only thing Morrison asked--no, _begged_--him to do. Punk had a feeling that Jade had fallen for Morrison as well.

"Jadey, you can't let this happen anymore," Punk frowned. "John's about ready to strangle Mike."

"I know," Jade pouted. "But, I can't stop loving him."

* * * * *

Jade took a deep breath when she heard Miz enter the hotel room. She'd just gotten out of the shower and listened as her boyfriend cried over her. Wow, Morrison was good. Miz still believed Jade was in the hospital. She felt so cruel and heartless doing this to him. But, she quickly reminded herself that she was sick of being abused. Jade knew what she had to do. She just had to find the courage to say the words that would break both their hearts. Punk was right. She had to get out of this.

"Please, God. Don't take her away from me," Miz sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Jade. I need you."

He needed her? Jade wanted to laugh at that. If Miz needed her then why was sleeping with Kelly Kelly? When Morrison told her that, Jade felt her entire world collapse. She needed him. No matter what Miz did, Jade knew she needed him. She really hated herself for it. Why did she put up with it all? Hearing Miz cry out again, Jade realized that he drunk. She opened the bathroom door, just watching.

"I can't lose you, Jade," Miz slurred. "I'll do anything. I swear I'll change."

Miz wiped his wet lips before taking a swig of beer. After Morrison told him that Jade was in the hospital, he'd gotten drunk in hopes that the guilt would go away. No such luck there. In fact, the guilt was worse now. Miz could picture Jade, unconscious in the hospital, hooked up to machines and tubes. She was possibly dying right at this moment. That's what truly scared Miz. Why wouldn't anyone tell him what was going on?

"Please let her be okay," Miz dropped to his knees. "I can change."

"You can't change, Mike," Jade stepped up behind Miz.

"Jade?"

Miz spun around, pulling Jade into his arms. He couldn't believe it. She was okay, she was perfectly fine. That's when it hit him. Miz hung his head in shame, realizing that Morrison and Jade set him up. He pushed some of Jade's dark hair, noticing the large cut on her forehead. He kissed the top of her head, refusing to let her push him away. Miz knew what this had come to. He stopped her with a kiss, his arms moving around her thin waist. The Chick Magnet could feel the tears on their way as his tongue brushed against Jade's.

Jade wanted to push him away. She wanted to stand up to him. But, when he kissed her, she knew how in love she was. Maybe they just needed some time apart. Maybe then things could get better. And if not? Well, then Jade would move on. She was a big girl, she could handle it. Right now, she just couldn't be with Miz anymore.

"We have to be over, Mike," Jade frowned, turning away.

"Jade, don't say that. Please," Miz begged.

"You gave me a concussion!"

"I didn't want that to happen. I thought you were dead!"

"We're over. At least just for now."

Miz didn't even try to stop Jade as she ran out of the room in tears. She was gone. Maybe even for good. The one thing that he'd dreaded so much had come true. After everything they'd been through in the two years that they'd been together, Jade had chosen to leave him now. Miz felt his legs give way and he slid to the floor, burying his face in his hands. There was no fixing things now. It was much too late. Unless he actually changed. unless he really got help. Maybe then Jade would be his again.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing Miz

**A/N:** What's up guys and gals? I'm starting to feel bad for making Miz such an ass in this one. But, I started it when I hated the man's guts. Haha. Thanks to **THE Cara Mascara, Mackie, Zay, Writinglove101, Jeffismyhero1217, hc2010, DarkAngelElektra and Mandy** for their reviews. You all know how to make a gal smile. So, here's chapter six. I know it's been a while. Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

"You think she left him?" Punk asked.

"I sincerely doubt it," Morrison frowned.

"She's had enough of the abuse."

"But, Mike's her safety net. She thinks she's nothing without him."

The two men were playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2009 as they waited to hear from Jade. Despite Punk's insistence, they both had a feeling that Jade forgave Miz. Every time he hit her, she'd forgive him. It was the same story every time. Not even the Undertaker could get Jade to leave him. Morrison and Punk both heard someone fumbling outside the door. They gave each other a look, pausing the game and slowly moving towards the door. They were surprised to see Jade stumble in, piss drunk.

Jade stumbled into the room, taking a sip of the beer she had in her hand. Punk tried to grab the beer bottle from her but she bit him. Morrison fought a laugh as Punk cursed, holding his hand. Jade collapsed onto the bed, curling up into a ball. Morrison successfully grabbed the beer from her hand and sat on the bed next to her. He saw the tears in her eyes and he knew what had gone down.

"You broke up with him?" Morrison asked.

"Yeah," Jade whispered.

Before Morrison and Punk could ask anything, Jade fell asleep. The two still couldn't believe it. Jade and Miz actually broke up? It seemed like an alternate reality. How would Jade handle being around Miz? She looked crushed enough as it was. It must've been hard on her. Jade rarely went out and got drunk at the spur of the moment. It wasn't like her. Morrison knew that now he had a chance to get Jade. It would take just take time.

"I can't believe they broke up," Punk said.

"She looks so hurt," Morrison replied.

"You'd really betray Mike just for her?"

"She means so much to me"

Morrison lay on the bed next to Jade's sleeping body. He ran his fingers down her skin, so desperate to kiss her. Punk was glaring at him, silently saying that Morrison needed to slow down. Morrison knew that was the right thing to do, but Jade was bound to go back to Miz if she felt like she needed him. That's what usually happened. Jade would swear up and down that she was going to leave Miz, but then she'd convince herself that she needed him. All the abuse caused her to think that she wasn't good enough.

* * * * *

The Undertaker was so puzzled by the rumors that were going around the ECW/Smackdown locker room. Everyone was saying that Jade had finally left Miz. It was so hard to believe. Undertaker knew his niece better than anyone. There was no way she'd left Miz. But, that was all he kept hearing. When Undertaker finally tracked down his niece, she was in one of the ECW locker rooms with Punk. The Deadman silently ordered Punk to leave, wanting to talk to Jade alone. The young girl looked up at her uncle, tears in her light eyes.

Jade couldn't deal with the break up. It didn't make a difference that she'd ended things, but she wanted him back. Without Miz, she felt worthless. She felt like nothing. Jade ran her fingers through her dark hair as she accepted the tissue Undertaker offered her. She just prayed that he wouldn't say 'I told you so'. He was giving her that look. The look that told her that he thought she was being too hard on herself.

"You really broke up with him?" Undertaker asked.

"Yeah. God, I'm was so stupid," Jade replied, obviously miffed.

"Jade Calaway, you are not stupid."

"Without Mike, I'm just so worthless."

Undertaker frowned, knowing that Jade was through her infamous cycle again. Whenever she and Miz would fight, one of them threatened to end the relationship and Jade would spend hours feeling depressed and worthless. Something told Undertaker that this would be different. They were really broken up. It was what he'd wanted, but he felt so bad for Jade. She looked so empty, so broken.

Was she going to be okay? Undertaker didn't think so. The look in Jade's usually vibrant eyes told him that she was hurting worse than ever. Maybe somehow he could convince her that what she'd done wasn't a mistake. But, Jade was stubborn. Would she even listen to him? Probably not, but it was worth a try. Would she really be better off without Miz? Despite the abuse and Miz cheating, they were great together. Jade was happy. Her happiness was extremely important to the Deadman.

"You did the right thing," Undertaker assured her.

"Did I?" Jade asked.

"He'll change. The boy would die for you."

"Thanks for lying, Uncle Mark."

* * * * *

Two weeks after the break up, Jade realized Miz was MIA. In fact, she hadn't seen or heard from him since they broke up. No one had. Not even Morrison. Even though she knew that she shouldn't have been, Jade was worried. It wasn't like Miz to just disappear without a trace. She frowned as she pulled out her cell phone. The brunette scrolled down, stopping Miz's name. She hit the 'call' button and put the phone to her ear.

"_Sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected._"

Disconnected? Jade hung up her cell, a bit confused. Why would Miz just disconnect his cell phone? Was that his way of scaring her into getting back with him? If it was, well it surely was working. Jade dialed Miz's number again just to make herself feel better. It was still disconnected. How cold one man just disappear off the face of the Earth. Not even Teddy Long had seen Miz. The young Diva couldn't help but be worried. Something had to be wrong. He would've called her. Jade jumped when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She knew by the warm fingers that were touching her skin that it was Morrison.

"You okay, Little J?" Morrison.

Jade managed a smile. Compared to Morrison, she looked like a midget and he oh so fond of calling her 'Little J'. She'd hated it in the beginning, but now she was used to it. Jade snuggled into Morrison's arms, pressing her body against his beautiful abs. She knew he'd freak out if she told him she wanted Miz back. She missed him too much. Morrison could tell by the look in Jade's eyes that she was thinking about Miz.

"I'm worried about Mike," Jade pouted.

"He'll get it over it," Morrison replied.

"No. I mean, his cell phone's disconnected"

"And…?"

"And you know that's not like him."

"I'm sure he's fine. Besides, you have me."

Morrison looked down at Jade and lifted her chin. He saw the worry in her eyes. He was worried too. Miz might've been the biggest asshole on the face of the Earth, but he was still Morrison's best friend. He just had to convince Jade--and himself--that Miz was perfectly fine. Morrison fond himself getting lost in Jade's beautiful eyes. He pressed his lips against hers, letting his tongue work it's way into her mouth. She kissed him back and he felt her stand on her tip-toes.

"I love you, Jade," Morrison whispered.

"Don't say that, John. You can't," Jade frowned.


	7. Chapter 7: Time Changes Everything

**A/N: **Hiiiii guys and gals! Now this is more like it. I'm in update mode. Woohoo. Uhm, I'm gonna be honest. I have no idea where Miz is. I have ideas, but I don't know. ANYWAY. Mucho gracias to **Cara, Jeffismyhero1217, Mandy, Mack, Writinglove101, Zay, DarkAngelElektra, I'mxAxRockstar and that random commenter** for reviewing. You peeps are seriously the best! Read. Review. Vote on zee poll!  
**OWNAGE: **Jade. **NO OWNAGE:** Miz, Morrison, Punk and Taker.

* * *

Morrison opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He just let Jade pull away from him and watched her leave. She didn't love him. Well, he wasn't exactly surprised. Miz was her true love. Morrison was just a friend. That was all he'd ever be and it killed him inside. How could she still love Miz? After everything he did to her, she _still_ loved him? Just that thought made Morrison want to stab Miz. Jade had to love him. She just had to. Maybe a few drinks could help him forget. There was no way he could forget Jade and how she made him feel.

While he wandered aimlessly, the Shaman of Sexy ran into Punk. That was great. He was sure to get an 'I told you so' from the Straight Edge Superstar. He shot a glare at Punk, warning him that he wasn't in the mood for a sarcastic comment. He felt like a total idiot. How could even think for a split second that Jade would love him? Even from the first day that they met (even though Jade had insulted Miz), everyone knew that they had a special kind of love. Up until fairly recently, Morrison had always been supportive. Now he was a greedy bastard. Now he wanted Jade all to himself.

* * * * *

"_Whoa," Miz grinned. "Check out that babe."_

"_Must be ECW's new Diva," Morrison replied. "I like."_

_Both men admired Jade's body from afar, enjoying what they saw. Jade didn't even notice them as she was deep in conversation with CM Punk. Miz found himself desperate to know who this girl was and why he was so attracted to her. Punk kissed Jade on the cheek before heading off. Miz and Morrison both stopped him before he could walk away. Being the guys that they were, they needed to know all they could about the new Diva and Punk seemed to know a lot._

"_Who is that angel you were talking to?" Miz asked._

_Punk laughed, "That's Jade. I wouldn't go after her if I were you."_

"_What is she your girl? I really don't think Hope would approve of you cheating on her again."_

"_Oh, very funny. Jade's just someone you don't wanna cross."_

"_I don't wanna cross her. I wanna fuck her."_

_Before Punk could stop him, Miz swiftly moved towards Jade. He grinned his usually cocky grin at her, ready to lay on the charm. Jade simply flashed him a polite smile before totally ignoring his presence. That wasn't something Miz was used to. Chicks dug him. That's why he was dubbed the 'Chick Magnet'. But, Jade didn't seem to really care about his presence. It left him baffled._

"_Jade, you must be ECW's new Diva, right?" Miz asked._

"_Oh, aren't you a smart one," Jade rolled her eyes._

"_Do you even know who I am?"_

"_Michael Mizanin. That jackass from that shitty MTV show."_

_Miz scoffed at her insult, not sure how to react. Sure, women had insulted him before. But, not like Jade. She was different and he liked that. The insult, however, was a no-no in Miz's book. Just as Miz was about to call Jade out, the Undertaker stepped between them. He nearly shit his pants, but he saw that Jade remained unfazed. _

"_Get away from my niece," Undertaker growled._

"_I…uh…she's your niece?" Miz echoed._

_Undertaker glared and Miz bolted. When he rejoined Morrison and Punk, he saw that Jade had slipped her number into his pocket. She winked and blew him a kiss before walking off with her uncle. Three weeks later, they were dating._

* * * * *

Three more months passed and Miz was still MIA. But, Jade had done a complete 180. She was happy, smiling. Much to Morrison's dismay, she was still avoiding him. Ever since he told her he loved her, they rarely spoke. Sure, it wasn't the best time, the words just slipped out. He couldn't control his feelings. Morrison waited for Jade outside of the Women's locker room. He wanted to get the truth out of her. Did she love him. Yes or no. Whatever the answer was, he'd accept it.

"Can we talk?" Morrison asked.

Jade nodded, lacing her fingers with Morrison's. For the past three months she'd been struggling with her feelings. Somewhere during the late phone calls, drunken parties and movie days, she fell in love with Morrison. Her fear of Miz always blocked out those feelings. Now that Miz was out of the picture, Jade was starting to feel those feelings again. The two walked to a diner up the block from the arena, deeming it a good place to sit and hold a conversation.

"What I said, Little J, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Morrison mumbled.

"I love you," Jade admitted.

"What?"

"Maybe not as much as you want me to. Maybe not as much as I love Mike, but John, I fucking love you."

Morrison couldn't get any words to form. His brain had shut down when Jade said she loved him. He pulled the small girl into his arms, kissing her roughly. She kissed him back, her arms moving around his neck. Morrison couldn't help but grin when he saw the glimmer in Jade's eyes. She was back. But, most of all, she was happy again.

* * * * *

Punk had watched as Morrison and Jade left hand in hand. He didn't like it. Not one little bit. It wasn't that he didn't want Jade with the right guy. He just didn't like how sneaky Morrison was being. When Miz came out of hiding or whatever, there was going to be hell to pay. He just prayed that Jade didn't go back to Miz. With Miz's anger issues, that wouldn't end well for her. Not at all. Punk took out his cell phone and dialed before putting the phone against his ear.

"Yeah, it's Punk. Jade's with Morrison now," he said. "She's torn anymore. But, I don't like this. It's too…I don't know. But, you need to fix this. Now."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm. Wonder who Punk called...


	8. Chapter 8: Picture Perfect?

**A/N: **Guys and gals! I decided that I'm not ending this as soon as I thought. I found my inspiration for this fic. I based it off of a movie called No One Would Tell. Much love to **Zay, Brie, Mandy, I'mxAxRockstar, Cara, DarkAngelElektra, Jeffismyhero1217 and the random commentor**. I'm glad y'all like this! You peeps always brighten my day! Read! Review! Enjoy! Vote on the poll! Much love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Morrison, Punk and Taker own themselves. **OWNAGE:** I own Jade.

* * *

"_There's nothing to fix. Jade's happy. She's with a good man," Undertaker growled._

"What happens when Mike finds out? He's gonna hurt her and you know it."

"_There's nothing I can do, Punk."_

"You can do plenty. She's your niece, she listens to you."

"_He loves her. He treats her right. Nothing's wrong with that."_

"No. Something's missing. I can feel it."

Punk angrily hung up his cell phone. Was he going to have to take care of Morrison himself? That seemed to be the only solution. When Morrison and Jade returned, he was going to give them both a piece of his mind. Morrison was being way too sneaky. Jade was moving on way too quickly. Well, those were just Punk's opinions. The straight edge superstar headed back to the hotel. He'd worry about finding Jade later. Besides, he figured Undertaker would find her first. Maybe he could convince Jade that Morrison was up to something.

* * * * *

Jade smiled as Morrison kissed her hand, leading her up to his room. She hadn't stopped smiling since she'd confessed her feelings for him. Her mind wasn't even on Miz anymore. She didn't care where he went. If he didn't care enough to tell her where he was going, then she wasn't going to care about him. But, there was that itty bitty part of her that needed him. What if he went crazy after seeing her with Morrison? Jade knew what he'd do. She'd get beaten terribly. The thought alone made her clench Morrison's hand tighter. Morrison immediately looked down at her, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Morrison asked.

"I-I…I'm fine," Jade managed.

"You're crying."

Morrison frowned as Jade broke away from him and sat on the bed. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. He had a feeling she was thinking about Miz. Whenever a pout graced Jade's lips, it was about Miz. He let out an angry groan that startled Jade. Morrison got onto the bed, pulling Jade into his arms. She rested her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his torso. Morrison couldn't help but remember when he first found out about the abuse.

* * * * *

_Jade sobbed quietly in the showers of the women's locker room, letting the water fall across her body. Her lip and nose were busted, her skirt ripped. There were bruises on her arms, legs. Even her torso and the back of her neck. Some were old, most were from Miz's latest anger spree. Jade still didn't what she'd done wrong. All she'd said was 'Hi, baby' and gave him a kiss. After that, he lost it. It was always the same thing. Jade's clothes were always too revealing. Jade was giving him an attitude. Jade. Jade. Jade. It was always her fault. Why did she keep making these mistakes? Jade nearly jumped out of her skin when Mickie James entered the showers, shutting off the water. That's when she noticed the bruises._

"_Jade, are you okay?" Mickie asked._

_Jade's only response was a tiny squeak._

"_I'm going to get Morrison."_

_Before Jade could stop her, Mickie darted off. She buried her face in her arms, still sobbing. Minutes later, Jade felt Morrison's muscular arms surround her small body. He lifted her into his arms and brought her to his locker room. Morrison ransacked his bag, searching for clothes that would fit Jade. He dried her off and helped her get dressed, inspecting every cut and bruise on her olive skin. Jade looked up at Morrison, wiping the tears from her eyes. She buried her face in his chest, taking slow deep breaths as she tried to calm down._

"_What happened?" Morrison demanded._

"_Mike hit me," Jade admitted._

"_How long has this been going on?"_

_Jade grew silent, looking away._

"_How long, Jade?!"_

"_It started right after we started dating."_

_Jade didn't need to look up to know that Morrison was pissed. She didn't blame him. Miz shouldn't have hit her. She should've stood up to him. No. She'd already tried that. It only made his anger worse. Morrison held Jade in his arms until she fell asleep. He stroked her soft skin, his fingers running over her bruises. How could Miz do this to her? What the hell was wrong with him? Morrison needed to get some answers. Fast._

* * * * *

"Jade," Punk called. "I need you."

Jade smiled when she saw Punk motioning for her to come over. She basically flounced over to her best friend, giving him a kiss on the cheek before stepping into his hotel room. She looked so happy and Punk really hated to have to bring her down. But, he knew that he had to. Jade had to realize that Miz was going to unleash hell when he found his ex girlfriend and his best friend together.

"We need to talk," Punk frowned.

"Ugh, not you too," Jade groaned. "My uncle already bitched at me."

"Mike's gonna freak about this and he's gonna hurt you."

"Mike's not around anymore!"

As Jade said those words aloud, she realized how badly it hurt. Miz had just left her. Sure, they'd broken up. But, how could he just leave? Didn't he care about her? Jade frowned, knowing that Punk was right. When Miz found out that she was seeing Morrison, he was going to kill her. _Really_ kill her. She was scared, but that didn't mean that she was going to disregard her happiness. Morrison was her only one now. That's how it was supposed be. Miz had his chance.

"Why can't you let me be happy?" Jade snapped.

"I want you to be happy, but…" Punk started.

"Don't be a prick, Phil."

* * * * *

Morrison rolled onto his side, expecting to find Jade still in his bed. When he opened his eyes, Undertaker was sitting on the bed. Morrison let out a scream, falling out of bed. He quickly jumped to his feet as he pulled his clothes back on. Undertaker sat there, motionless as he just glared.

"I swear if you even--" Undertaker began.

"I'm not gonna hurt Jade," Morrison snapped. "I could never."

"I'll be watching you."

"I'm not Mike. I'm not that kind of guy.

"We'll see about that."


	9. Chapter 9: You Are My Wonderwall

**A/N:** My lovely peeps! Short chapter. But, things will be getting pretty good soon. I've got an ending planned out for this, but that won't be for a while. Much love to **Jeffismyhero1217, Zay, Brie, I'mxAxRockstar, random commentor, DarkAngelElektra and Mandy **for making me smile with their reviews. You peeps are the greatest! Read. Review. Enjoy! Vote. Peace and love!!  
**NO OWNAGE:** All wrestlers own themselves. **OWNAGE:** I own Jade.

* * *

Morrison glared at Undertaker, insulted that he didn't trust him. He would _never_ lay a hand on Jade. There was no way that could ever happen. He knew how a treat a woman and he was in love with Jade. How could he hurt her? He couldn't even think like that. Before Morrison could flip out on Undertaker, the phenom was gone. But, the Tuesday Night Delight was still in a bad mood. His mood didn't change when Jade returned. She moved next to him on the bed, but he shoved her away. She tried again and he shoved her much more forcefully.

"Not now, Jade," Morrison grumbled.

"What's your problem?" Jade demanded.

"Shut up."

"Don't be a dick, John."

He ignored her and rolled onto his side, facing away from her. Jade scoffed as she punched in the arm. She hated how he could be so immature sometimes. She'd noticed that her uncle had left the room before she entered. Did he say something? She was sure of it. Jade wrapped an arm around Morrison, snuggling close to his back. His body tensed as he nudged her away. Jade pouted as she got out of the bed. She wasn't dealing with this. Miz used to get like this and when he did, it meant he'd hit her.

"Baby--" Morrison started.

"Don't follow me," Jade snapped.

Morrison didn't watch her leave. Jade knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't want to be around him. So, she headed to see her uncle. Maybe now she'd know what put Morrison in a bad mood. She was being pulled in so many different directions. What was she supposed to do? Jade knew she loved Morrison and wanted to stay with him. But, she knew that at any moment, Miz could come back into her life. The confliction wasn't the problem. It was Miz's reaction that worried her. Would he accept this? Would he be angry? Would he lash out?

Undertaker knew what was coming when Jade entered his room. She looked unhappy and, of course, he knew why. Morrison. Had he done something to her? No. She didn't look bruised or harmed. After pulling his dark hair into a ponytail, Undertaker sat across from his niece on the bed. Jade didn't say a word at first. Maybe she didn't really what had went on between the two. She was sure that she wouldn't like it.

"What did you say to him?" Jade asked.

"We just had a little talk," Undertaker lied.

Jade gave him a look.

"I might've accused him of hitting you."

"God, you're impossible."

Jade scoffed, getting off the bed, folding her arms across her chest. She wasn't exactly surprised. When Jade started wrestling, her father kicked her out of the house. She'd moved in with Undertaker and lived with him ever since. Since taking her in, Undertaker had grown very protective of her. Things worsened when Miz started abusing her. But, that was then and Jade was trying to make changes in her life. She wanted things to be perfect in her life again. Now that Miz was gone, she could get her life back.

* * * * *

Morrison honestly regretted being so rude to Jade. He hated seeing her upset and it was uncalled for. He'd taken his anger out on her instead of Undertaker. Maybe Punk was right. Maybe things with Jade weren't right. Was he moving in too fast? Was her heart really in it? Of course her heart was in it. Morrison was overreacting. That's all it was. He'd apologize to Jade and things would be good again. Did he really believe that? He didn't have a choice. It was the only thing keeping him sane.

He'd searched the whole hotel for Jade before finding that she'd gone out to breakfast with her uncle. How was he supposed to apologize to her? He quickly dialed her cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. He wasn't surprised. Actually, Morrison had figured that she'd be ignoring him for the better part of the day. He left her a short voicemail before bumping into Punk. That was just what needed. A confrontation with another guy that didn't want him with Jade. Morrison understood Undertaker's reason for disliking the relationship. But, Punk had no reason. Unless he wanted Jade as well. No. Morrison wouldn't allow that.

"Do you love Jade?" Morrison blurted.

"Like a sister," Punk raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't lie to me. You wanna nail her!"

"Are you insane?"

Punk shook his head, almost amused. Was Morrison being serious? Though everyone seemed to be convinced that Punk and Jade something going on, that couldn't have been any farther from the truth. Morrison should've known that. But, the look in Morrison's eyes told Punk that he didn't believe it. Why would Punk want to steal Jade? Especially after everything that she went through with Miz. Was Morrison going to get all crazy jealous now? That's what it seemed like.

"I don't have feelings for Jade," Punk said. "I don't wanna nail her, you're overreacting."

"Stay away from her," Morrison growled. "I don't trust you."

"Likewise."

* * * * *

"I'll be fine, Uncle Mark," Jade sighed into her iPhone. "Really. I'll talk to John later."

She rolled her eyes, zoning in and out of Undertaker's lecture. She knew that he was only looking out for her, but things were getting annoying. Morrison was a great guy and even Undertaker knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Jade snapped back to reality when Undertaker asked if she'd been listening. She'd lied and said yes before making up an excuse to get off of the phone. Jade stepped into her hotel room, nearly catching a heart attack when someone cleared their throat. She couldn't form any words, a smile just formed on her face. She was surprised to see him, her eyes never moving from his. He captivated her so easily.

* * *

**A/N:** I should stop with the cliffhangers, huh? Haha. Care to take a guess at who Jade saw? Much love!


	10. Chapter 10: Return of the Miz

**A/N:** Holler guys and dolls! I've been having some internet problems otherwise this would've been up sooner. But, I'm officially done with school! Woohoo! Much love to **Zay, Brie, I'mxAxRockstar, cenacandicefan4life, Nadia26, DarkAngelElektra, Mack, Mandy, Jeffismyhero1217 and the random commenter** for their reviews! You peeps are my life! I loe you guys! Read. Review. Enjoy! Peace and love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Miz and Morrison own themselves. **OWNAGE:** I own Jade.

* * *

"I missed you," Miz whispered, getting up from the bed.

Against her better judgment, Jade ran into his arms. His arms moved around her waist and she was so happy to be back in his arms. Their lips met and it felt like heaven. Miz moved his hands to her face, pulling away for a moment. A grin crossed his lips when saw Jade's happy tears. She pushed him onto the bed, snuggling into his arms. She couldn't believe. Miz had actually come back. He looked up, stealing a kiss from Jade's lips. In that one little moment, it seemed like nothing had changed between them. It was almost as if he'd never left her. But, he'd had to leave. It was the only way to make things right. Miz felt Jade move as she sat up. Before he could react, she slapped him across the face.

"How could you just leave me?" Jade snapped.

"Baby, I had to," Miz whispered.

"Where were you? Mike, I was so worried about you."

"Jade, I was in anger management. I told you that I'd change for you."

Jade didn't know what to say. She should've given him more credit. Why wouldn't he change for her? He always kept his word. Jade got up from the bed, facing away from Miz. Morrison. There was still Morrison. They were together now meaning that nothing could happen between her and Miz. She ached to be with him, but she just couldn't hurt Morrison. Miz moved his lips back to Jade's, pulling her slender body close to his. He craved her so badly and now he had to fulfill that need.

Miz couldn't help but notice that Jade seemed distant. Was she still mad at him? No. That wasn't it. She didn't look angry. In fact, Jade looked rather guilty. Miz gently pushed her off of him and sat up straight. She was keeping something from him. From the look in her eyes, he knew it was big. Would it hurt him? Maybe. Even if it did, he deserved to be hurt. After everything he put Jade through, he deserved to feel some pain. Miz's hands surrounded Jade's chin, wiping the tears from her eyes. Whatever she was keeping from him made her afraid that he'd lash out. But, he wouldn't. He wasn't that kind of guy anymore. He couldn't blame her for doubting him.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Miz asked.

"John and I are, uhm, we're going out," Jade whispered.

"As in you're his girlfriend now?"

Miz swallowed the lump in his throat when Jade nodded her head. She was with his best friend now. He had to respect that. But, he couldn't. He wouldn't. Jade was his everything. It pained him when he realized that Jade was actually happy with Morrison. He could've made her happy if he never beat her. He brought this upon himself. Every time he'd smack Jade around, he drove her to Morrison. But, she was _his_. Miz wasn't going to allow Morrison to steal her away. He wanted to win her back. They'd always been meant to be. Sure, he was an asshole, but what they had was true love.

"You're supposed to be with me," Miz whispered.

"It just happened," Jade replied. "Mike, I love him."

"I know. I can tell."

* * * * *

Morrison sensed that Jade's mood had changed when they met up the next afternoon at the arena. She was jumpy and she kept avoiding his gaze. Why? He had absolutely no idea. Every time he went to hold her, she'd pull away from him. It was almost like she couldn't stand to be near him. Jade started to move away, but Morrison grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his lap. He pressed his lips onto hers, his hands moving around her waist. She held his kiss for a moment before turning away.

"What's wrong, baby?" Morrison asked.

"Mike came back," Jade whispered.

She didn't look up, unable to face her boyfriend. Morrison gripped her waist tighter as he angrier. He was slowly starting to lose his cool and he knew that it was scaring her. Jade was _his_ now. Miz couldn't just come back out of the blue expect to get her back. Things didn't work that way. If Miz wanted to play games, Morrison was more than willing. He grabbed Jade and shoved her small body against the wall. He saw the fear in her eyes, but even that couldn't calm him down.

"You're mine now, Jade," Morrison sneered. "I don't care what bullshit he told you."

"Neither one of you own me," Jade shot back.

"I don't want you anywhere near him. Understand?"

"I'll do as I please."

Jade regretted her words when Morrison slapped her across the face. Until now, he'd never once raised his hand to her. Not even in a joking manner. Jade wiped the blood from her lip, staring up at him in shock. Morrison took a few steps back, equally shocked. He'd just hit Jade. What was happening to him? He wasn't like this. He'd never hit a girl in his life. Before Morrison could apologize and redeem himself, Jade stormed off. Without a doubt, he'd just dug himself a grave. It sickened him that he was acting this way. That's when Morrison was struck with an uneasy revelation. Was he turning into Miz?

* * * * *

Miz knew Jade wouldn't just leave Morrison. She loved him and he respected that. But, he loved her more than anything in the world. Why did Morrison get to steal her away? It just wasn't fair! Or was it? Miz remembered all the chances Jade had given him. He blew through them like he didn't even care about her. He really did bring this on himself. That's what hurt the most. If he would've shaped up sooner, Jade would still be his. He was sure that Punk and Undertaker were so full of glee now that he was out of the picture. It seemed like he'd been replaced. In the few months that Miz had been in anger management, his entire life had been turned upside down.

Except Jade. Though she was probably resting in the arms of his best friend at the moment, she hadn't changed. She was still the same tough, carefree girl she'd been before he left. But, she was free now. Free from the abuse he'd caused her. He was lucky that she even still spoke to him. While he was deep in thought, the sound of someone's tears caught his attention. It was Jade. She was coming down the hallway, biting her lip in a futile effort to keep the tears from falling. She caught sight of Miz and ran into his arms. That's when he noticed her lip was bleeding.

"Jade, what happened?" Miz demanded, wiping her lip.

"Nothing," Jade whispered, burying her face into his chest.

"Did John hit you?"

"No."

"Jade."

Miz glared when she nodded her head. Morrison had actually hit her? It wasn't something he wanted to believe. But, he didn't doubt Jade's words. He saw the fear in her eyes, the fear he recognized whenever he'd abuse her. Had he come back to some alternate reality? Everything was different. Miz knew Morrison wasn't the kind of guy to hit a woman. It was almost as if they'd swapped personalities. But, that was crazy, wasn't it? Jade looked up at Miz and pulled him into a kiss. As much as he wanted to kiss her back, Miz pulled away, quickly reminding himself that she was with Morrison.

"Mike, do you still love me?" Jade asked.

"Baby, I never stopped," Miz whispered into her neck.

Fuck Morrison. He didn't worry about hurting Miz when he got with Jade. Miz took Jade by the hand and led her to the more secluded parts of the arena. His hands fell by her waist, feeling her familiar curves. She wasted no time in pulling his shirt over his head. He did away with hers as well, his hands moving around her delicate skin. How could he ever hurt her? How did it take him this long to realize how special she was? Miz knew let his lips move away from her skin. Jade kept her body pressed against his, so eager to be his once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Review. I kinda have a few ideas for things, but I'm open to suggestions. Much love!


	11. Chapter 11: Two Guys and a Girl

**A/N:** Holler my sweetpeas! Here's an update even though I'm mucho tired. Started school today. Not fun. Much love to **Mack, I'mxAxRockstar, Edgeismyhero1217, Zay, Mandy, DarkAngelElektra, random commenter, matthotty101, KatieKazam, Nadia26 and Cullens and the pack** for their reviews. You peeps are seriously the best ever. Read. Review. But, above all, ENJOY! Peace and love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** I don't own the wrestlers. **OWNAGE:** I own Jade.

* * *

"This shouldn't have happened," Jade whispered.

Miz didn't say a word as he held Jade in his arms. They were sprawled out in bed, their clothes thrown all over his hotel room. It felt so good to make love to Jade again and Miz didn't care that he'd betrayed his best friend. Okay, so he felt a _little_ bad. But, he didn't force Jade to come back to his room. She came on her own free will. Even now Jade was snuggled against his chest. She made no attempt to leave or put her clothes back on. Miz glanced at Jade, trying to read her expressions. She was silent and still, aside from her fingers running down his bare chest.

Jade knew that she never should've come back to Miz's hotel room. She knew it was going to result in her sleeping with him. Was it what she really wanted? Part of her did. That was the part of her that believed Miz really had changed. even so, she still couldn't shake that little voice in her head that told her not to believe him. Miz moved his lips across her shoulder and Jade could feel goosebumps forming. She couldn't fight the smile that was forming on her face. She knew being with Miz was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to leave his arms. The brunette finally sat up when she heard her Blackberry ringing. Miz begged her not to answer when she revealed that it was Morrison. She paid him no mind and hit 'accept'.

"Hi, John," Jade managed.

"_Jade, I've been looking everywhere for you," Morrison sounded worried. "Where are you?"_

"At the hotel. Why?"

"_Can you meet in the diner? I wanna apologize for earlier."_

Jade took a breath as he spoke. He wanted to apologize for hitting her. Miz would do the same thing, but that didn't make it right. Jade knew Miz didn't want her to forgive Morrison. She didn't need to ask to know how he felt. Miz tensed up, already knowing what Morrison had said just by Jade's silence. He shook his head slowly, wishing Jade would stay with him. But, she wouldn't. She was already reaching for her clothes, struggling to balance her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder. He couldn't help but laugh as she struggled.

"_Jade? You still there?" Morrison inquired._

"Just gimme five minutes," Jade replied.

The brunette hung up her phone, briefly glancing at Miz. He stayed silent as she slipped on the rest of her clothes. Once Jade was dressed, Miz pulled her back down onto the bed. He didn't want to let her go so quickly. He hadn't seen her in so long and now reality was setting in again. She'd moved on. He didn't like it, but he had to deal with it. Jade rested her forehead against his, promising that she would come see him again. All he could do was nod, watching as the love of his life left to go be with his best friend.

* * * * *

Morrison wouldn't have doubted it if Jade didn't meet up with him. She had every right to be upset. His spirits were lifted when he felt her wrap her arms around him. He smiled as she kissed his cheek before sitting across from him in the booth. She didn't look angry or upset. But, he knew she still could've been hiding something from him. Morrison didn't know for sure and that was what bugged him. He didn't want her to secretly be mad at him. If he asked, she was sure to deny it all.

"I'm so sorry about before," Morrison frowned.

"You've said that," Jade replied.

"I know Mike used to say the same thing, but I mean it. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Neither did he."

"You really think he changed?"

"Yes."

He expected her to answer like that. Defensive. When it came to Miz, Jade would always get defensive. After every time he'd hit her, she'd maintain it was all her fault. Though Morrison believed her. He believed that Jade would know better than anyone if Miz had really changed or not. But, did that mean that he'd lose Jade again? No. She wouldn't just leave him. It wasn't in her nature to do such a thing. Jade smiled as she moved into his lap, leaving kisses along his neck. Morrison returned her smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You were with him?" Morrison asked.

"He wanted to talk," Jade replied.

She knew it was better to leave out the fact that she'd slept with Miz. Why make him angry? Jade kept her lips pressed against Morrison's, her hands moving around his neck. She was desperate to distract herself from her feelings for Miz. She wanted to just be happy with the man she loved. The problem? She loved two men. Jade gave Morrison one final kiss before faking sick. She promised that after she took a long nap, she'd come find him again. He didn't have any other choice but to agree and watch her walk away. Something was up. He could feel it.

* * * * *

Miz was still kind of miffed that Jade chose Morrison over him. He was surprised that she hadn't gone after him when they met. Even then Miz could see that Morrison felt something for Jade. But, she didn't seem to have any interest in him. At least not back then. Miz had stepped outside to clear his head when he ran into Morrison. Things were awkward between the two friends as they simply stared at each other. Surprisingly, Miz felt no anger or resentment towards his best friend.

"Jade said you were in anger management," Morrison muttered.

"She said you two are together," Miz replied.

"Neither one of us wanted to hurt you."

"I just want her to be happy."

Miz spoke the truth, but that didn't mean that he didn't want Jade back. That fact was still obvious. He just had to be sneaky about it. Though he was sure that Morrison already suspected something. If the situations were reversed, Miz would've been suspicious. To be honest, he was suspicious now. He'd felt that ay since Jade told him that Morrison had hit her. He didn't like it one bit.

* * * * *

"_I'm sorry," Jade sobbed._

_Miz ignored her and slapped her again. She was on knees at this point, cowering in the dark alleyway. He'd lost his cool when he saw her dancing suggestively with Punk. Seeing the straight edge superstar's hands all over his girlfriend's body drove him insane. Miz kept slapping Jade, grabbing her by the hair as he pinned her against the wall. He saw the fear in her eyes, but that only drove him more wild. Jade cowered beneath him, still begging for him to let her go._

"_Did you like the way he touched you?!" Miz roared._

"_We were just dancing," Jade whispered._

"_You fucking slut!"_

_Jade fell to her knees again when Miz punched her. She was huddled on the ground when Miz just left her. She didn't move, even when it started to rain. She kept sobbing, secretly hoping Miz would come back and apologize. The brunette knew that wouldn't happen. It would be at least a day before Miz apologized. Jade felt arms around her and she knew she was being rescued. She looked up into the eyes Morrison as he scooped her into his arms. He was silent as he carried her away, promising to make everything better._

* * * * *

Jade shook her head, forcing that memory out of her head. That was the past and Miz had changed now. So why did keep thinking about every time he'd hurt her? It was all that flooded her mind. Was it a sign? Was some force trying to tell her that she and Miz could never be again? Jade only knew that she needed advice. Part of her wanted to stay with Morrison, knowing she was happy with him. But, when she was with Miz, everything was perfect. So what was she going to do? That was easy. She was going to call the one person she knew that could help. Maybe then she could figure out what she _really_ wanted. She picked up her Blackberry, hitting speed dial number four.

"Uncle Mark, I could really use your advice," Jade frowned.

* * *

**A/N:** Ending is all set. Review.


	12. Chapter 12: Can't Forget the Past

**A/N:** My wonderlanders! Here's another update for you! Sad to say it, but this one's ending soon. Much love to **Zay, Cullens and the pack, JustxDazzled3, Mack, VolcomStoneBabe, KatieKazam, I'mxAxRockstar, random comment and southerncharm21** for their reviews. I love y'all like a nerd loves homework! PS; I'll be putting up something knew soon. Read. REVIEW. **ENJOY.** Peace and love!

* * *

"Uncle Mark, I could really use your advice," Jade frowned.

"_Is everything okay?" Undertaker sounded concerned._

"I-I don't know."

"_Jade, where are you?"_

"Outside your hotel room."

As soon as Undertaker opened the door, Jade pushed herself into his arms. She wasn't crying, but it was easy to tell that she was frazzled. She was quiet as she sat on the bed, running her fingers through her hair. There was too much running through her mind and she wanted to forget it all. Undertaker sat across from his niece, already knowing what her problem was. Morrison and Miz. Both men were driving the poor girl insane. His niece was usually the type of person that could handle anything you threw her way. She just suffered in the relationship department.

Jade tried too hard to please people and half the time she let her boyfriends walk all over her. Hence why she'd put with Miz's abuse for so long. Things had gotten so complicated for her within the past few months and she was headed straight for a breakdown. Undertaker could see it already. Her problems would cease to exist if she just stayed away from Miz and Morrison. Unfortunately, there was zero chance of that happening.

"I thought I was gonna be happy with John and now that Mike's back, I just--" Jade's voice trailed off.

"Mike came back?" Undertaker asked, shocked.

"Yeah. And now all I wanna do is be with him again."

"You can't just toss John to the side like he's nothing."

Jade scoffed, rolling her eyes. She already knew that. Besides, she wasn't capable of doing such a thing. There was no way she could break Morrison's heart like that. The right solution to her problem was to stay with the man that treated her right. It just didn't help that she knew her heart belonged to Miz. It always had and Jade knew that it always would. She could never love Morrison as much as he wanted her to.

"Mike changed. I know he did and he's a better person now," Jade said.

"Regardless whether he changed or not, I don't want you forgetting what he did you," Undertaker replied.

"I don't wanna hurt either one of them."

"I hate to break it to you, kid, but that's inevitable."

xXx xXx xXx

Miz swore that he wouldn't let Jade's and Morrison's relationship affect his friendship with Morrison. But, the awkwardness was there. Both men hoped that having lunch would fix things between them. They both knew that's what Jade wanted. Surely they could put their differences aside once more. Unless they let their jealousy get the better of them. No words had been said, other than when the waitress asked if she could take their order. Miz was racking his brain for something to say. Unfortunately, the one thing running through his head was how much he loved Jade.

"Mike, you know that I didn't wanna hurt you," Morrison frowned. "Jade and I just--"

"Stop apologizing," Miz replied. "You make her happy and that's all I've ever wanted for her."

"Stop lying. I know you still love her."

"I always will. But, you know I can't betray you like this."

Morrison believed his friend's words one hundred percent. Miz wouldn't steal Jade from him. He might've wanted to, but when it all said and done, too many people would be hurt. Even an asshole like Miz knew when to draw the line. Initially, he'd been worried, but he trusted his best friend. Besides, if Miz wanted Jade back then why wasn't he trying to do that? That's was Morrison's opinion. But, that didn't mean that he was letting his guard down. He wasn't an idiot and he knew how sneaky the Chick Magnet was.

"You've loved her all these years, haven't you?" Miz asked.

"Since the day we met her," Morrison replied.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Her heart belongs to you."

"Not anymore."

"We both know it does."

Was that the truth? Did Jade's heart still belong to him? Miz sincerely hoped that it did. That alone could lift his spirits. Looking back up at Morrison, he felt the guilt rising up again. So he was really going to betray his best friend? That seemed to be the route he was taking. It was going to bring a ton of trouble and heartbreak, but Jade was worth. But, was losing his friendship with Morrison worth it? That part was undecided at the moment. He needed to think about all of this before he acted on his impulses.

They talked for a couple of hours and Miz promised that he wouldn't pursue Jade. Morrison promised that he'd always treat Jade right. Still, it was painfully obvious that neither man was dropping their guard. But, other than their suspicions, their friendship was on track again. Well, to be honest, the suspicions had always been there. Only now they were coming to the light.

xXx xXx xXx

For a week and a half, Jade juggled her time between Morrison and Miz, trying her hardest to resist her ex. Each time she failed. It was so hard to be with Miz while keeping Morrison at bay. Everything was starting to take a toll on her and she'd woken up sick. Even after throwing up, she still felt awful. The stress was getting to her. That had to be it. She didn't like the other possibilities. The brunette stepped out of the bathroom, nearly screaming when she saw Undertaker. She had no doubt that he was still worried about her. Considering how sick she felt, he was probably even more worried.

"Jade, you've been sick all week. I don't wanna worry you, but you should probably--" Undertaker started.

"Take a pregnancy test?" Jade cut him off. "First thing I did. I'm not pregnant, Uncle Mark."

"Well, considering that you're stringing along both those men…"

"I am not!"

"Don't lie to me."

Undertaker narrowed his eyes at his niece as she looked at the floor. He knew that she'd been spending all of her time sleeping with Miz and Morrison. He was sure that Morrison had no knowledge of this and though he deserved to know, Undertaker couldn't tell him. That was something Jade had to do. Their whole conversation had gone in one ear and out the other. She'd promised him that she'd set Miz straight and be done with him. Undertaker should've expected that Miz would seduce Jade. He always did.

Jade fully understood why her uncle looked disappointed. She was weak. She let Miz manipulate her into having an affair with him. That'd always been something that she'd disapproved of. Now here she was, just like the sluts that she used to judge and ridicule. Undertaker's silence was starting to take it's effect on her. It was obvious what he wanted her to do. Maybe it was time for things to _really_ end. she just had to be strong. Jade finally gave in and set off in search of Miz. She needed to start mustering up some courage fast.

xXx xXx xXx

"_Jade?"_

_Miz poked his head out into the hallway. Jade was nowhere in sight though he'd been talking to her less than five minutes earlier. He slipped his flip flops back and headed downstairs. They'd gone to Jade's beach house in Miami for vacation and it couldn't have been going better. Well, he would've liked to know where his girlfriend had disappeared to. Miz grabbed two beers from the fridge, glancing out the window. He spotted Jade laying by the pool in her bikini. He joined her outside, passing her a beer. Jade smiled up at him as she accepted the bottle._

"_Took ya long enough to find me," she teased._

"_I really should've looked out here first," Miz laughed. "You never shut up about this pool."_

_Jade smirked as she stood up from the chair. Miz gave her a curious look as she stepped closer to the pool. He wasn't surprised to see her dive into the pool. She loved water and spent a lot of free time surfing. Jade smiled as she motioned for him to join her. Miz shook his head as moved towards the edge of the pool. She insisted that he dove in as well, but he still declined. The brunette blew a raspberry at him before pulling him into a kiss. He deepened the kiss, slowly leaning towards her. There was a string of giggles coming from Jade and the next thing Miz knew, she'd tossed him into the pool._

"_Gotcha!" Jade giggled. _

"_I should've seen that one coming," Miz laughed._

_He pushed Jade up against the edge of the pool, kissing her softly. Her eyes slipped shut as she tilted her head back. Miz moved his lips down to her neck, his hands slithering over her body underwater. Jade pulled away for a brief moment, staring into his eyes as she flashed a smile. This was such a perfect moment as her lips found his again. They had everything. Jade giggled as she felt Miz's hands run up her legs. She slipped out of the pool, motioning for him to follow. The pair rested on a lounge chair, content in one another's arms. There was a moment o silence as Jade glanced up at her boyfriend._

"_Love me forever?" she asked._

"_Even after forever," Miz promised._

xXx xXx xXx

Miz knew exactly why Jade had asked to meet up with him. Someone had knocked some sense into her. He expected Undertaker to be behind this. No one was on his side. No one care about what he wanted. He had no more second chances. Miz tried not to frown as he came up to the Starbucks Jade told him about. When he stepped inside, he spotted her at a table way in the back. She had a coffee in her small hands, a White Chocolate Mocha if he remembered correctly. There was another coffee on the table and when he'd sat down, she passed it to him. Of course. Jade would be thoughtful enough get him a coffee as well. Miz took a sip quietly, wondering if he should say anything. The problem was that he couldn't find the right words.

"I can't do this anymore," Jade whispered.

"I shouldn't have tempted you," Miz replied.

"I wanted you to."

Jade looked down at her coffee as she felt Miz's hands on top of hers. His touch was too much. She wanted more. The brunette took a deep breath, pulling her hands away. _Be strong, Jade. Don't let him tempt you._ She caught Miz's eye and he looked deeply saddened. She was breaking his heart. But, their secret affair had to end. Hurting Morrison was the opposite of what she wanted. Still, there was that voice in the back of her head telling her that Miz was her soul mate. Was that true? At one point, she truly believed that. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Jade, I can't just give you up," Miz frowned. "Not when I know that you still have feelings for me."

"It doesn't matter how I feel about you," Jade replied. "I'm not gonna hurt John."

"But, you can hurt me?"

Miz hated to pull that card, but he couldn't lose Jade. He had to convince her to stay with him. He had to convince her that Morrison didn't love her enough. There had to be some plotting. This would take more than just a few sweet words. When he glanced up, he saw that Jade was fighting back tears. This was killing her just as much as it was killing him. Maybe even more. If she was hurting herself by hurting him, then was she doing it? That's what he couldn't understand.

"I'm not the only one for you, but you're the only one for me," Miz took her hand.

"Why do you have to say those things?" Jade sighed.

"It's the truth, Jay."

"But, it makes this so much harder for me."

She wasn't going to leave Morrison. He understood that now. Miz got up from the table and left without a goodbye. Maybe he could just go away again. It wasn't like anyone would really miss him. Maybe Jade would. But, he was sure that Morrison would be there to comfort her. So in the end, she wouldn't even miss him. He was almost to his car when he heard Jade calling after him. _Don't stop, Mike. Keep walking. You don't need her._ Against his better judgment, Miz stopped and turned around. Jade threw herself into his arms and pulled him into a kiss.

"You were wrong," she told him.

"About what?" Miz asked.

"You are the only one for me."

xXx xXx xXx

There was only one person that would know if Miz and Jade were sneaking around. That person was the Undertaker. Morrison hoped that if there was something going on, Undertaker would tell him. But, all he wanted was for someone to tell him that he was overreacting and Jade was faithful. He knew that deep in his heart, he truly did. His mind was just screwing with him. The shaman of sexy found Undertaker in the lobby of the hotel and quickly caught up with him.

"We need to talk," Morrison said.

"This about Jade?" Undertaker asked.

"I need to know if she's cheating on Mike."

Undertaker let out a sigh. He should've known that's what this was about. He'd promised Jade that he wouldn't utter a word. But, Morrison deserved to know what his girlfriend was doing behind his back. So what did he say? Did betray his niece and tell Morrison about her affair? Or did he trust that she ended things with Miz and lie to Morrison for her? Undertaker honestly didn't know what to do. Someone was getting hurt either way and he really didn't want a part of it. It seemed that right now, he didn't really have a choice.

"She's not having an affair with Mike," Undertaker lied. "She couldn't do that to you."

"Are you lying to me?" Morrison demanded.

"Why would I lie? You know how much I hate Mike."

Morrison just nodded as he walked off. He believed Undertaker's words for two reasons. One, the Deadman truly hated Miz so he had no reason to lie. And two, Jade could never hide an affair from him. She'd never been good with guilt. It always drove her up a wall. Morrison had seen her have a guilt related nervous breakdown more than once. Jade wasn't hiding anything from him. He knew her too well. _Put yourself together, John! She's not cheating and you know it._ Morrison feared that if he kept this behavior up that he'd drive Jade away. That was the last thing he wanted.

All he wanted to do was just be happy with her. But, with Miz around, would he get his happiness? He really didn't know. He saw that Jade was still in love with Miz. He'd be a fool _not_ to see it. Was she with Miz now? Morrison hated that he was jealous. He'd tried calling Jade all morning and afternoon. She kept screening his calls. Morrison tried to focus on what Undertaker had said. Jade wasn't cheating on him. His mind didn't believe it, but his heart did. Though he was starting to question his heart. He didn't view that a problem though. He could easily sway Jade back to him.

xXx xXx xXx

Jade slipped her shirt back on as Miz climbed into the driver's seat. She slept with him instead of being strong. That wasn't a surprise. He was her weakness after all. The brunette quietly got into the passenger's seat, fixing her hair. There was a scowl on her lips as she refused to look at Miz. She wasn't mad at him. Just at herself. She knew that she was stronger than this. Miz didn't say a word either as he shifted into drive. The ride back to the hotel was quiet and once he parked, Jade was gone. He didn't even get a goodbye. Did he even deserve on?

She'd been right of course. Their affair had to stop. It wasn't fair to Morrison and Miz knew that he would lose. The good guys always one and he sure as hell wasn't a good guy. But, every time he told himself that he'd let Morrison and Jade be, he pursued her again. He just couldn't help it. How could he be alone when she was so happy? He felt so pathetic. But, maybe that was the answer. Maybe he had to start seeing someone new. There was just one problem. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Jade that she was the only one for him. It was the truth.

"She's doing better without you. Don't ruin her happiness."

Miz almost jumped at the sound of the Undertaker's voice. He hated that everyone still viewed him as the bad guy. He'd changed. anger management had been his wake up call. Too bad it wasn't enough. Miz turned to face the Deadman, glaring at him. This was only tempting him to steal Jade away more. Just because he knew that it would piss Undertaker off. undertaker returned his glare, clearly not in the mood to play games. Good. That made two of them.

"I can't just let her go," Miz growled.

"You don't have a choice," Undertaker snapped.

"She'll come back to me. Even you can see that."

* * *

**A/N:** Some interesting stuff coming? You have no idea. Review.


	13. Chapter 13: Guys and Girls Night

**A/N:** Good morning, Upper East Siders! First update of 2011! I promise to get things out quicker. Mhm. Much love to **KatieKazaMizAwesome, Kate, I'mxAxRockstar, WWEBigeztfan, justxdazzled3, Zay and Nadia26** for their radtastic reviews! I love you guys like CM Punk loves his diet soda! Read. _Review_. **ENJOY**! Peace and love!

* * *

Jade couldn't seem to focus as she stretched in the women's locker room. She had a tag team match with Maryse against Kelly and Eve, but her mind was elsewhere. Everything seemed to be falling apart around her and she couldn't do anything about it. The brunette knew that she'd brought this on herself. Why couldn't she just resist Miz? Why didn't she stop the abuse earlier? Because she loved him. That was the answer to both questions and Jade hated that fact. She had to deal with everything as soon as possible.

From the conversation she'd had with Morrison about a half hour earlier, she knew that he was getting suspicious. She couldn't blame him. She was giving him every reason to doubt her. But, no more. Miz had to learn that no meant no and she wasn't going to sneak around with him anymore. She had a new sense of determination now that she'd cleared her head a bit. The brunette just hoped that she wouldn't turn into jelly the next time she saw Miz. She almost jumped when Maryse entered the locker room, flashing her a smile.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" the blonde asked.

"Mm, not really," Jade admitted. "But, I'm working on it."

"It must be hard with Mike back now."

"Ryse, you have no idea. I'm losing it."

Maryse pulled her best friend into a hug, the brunette resting her head on her shoulder. She knew that Jade's lingering feelings for Miz were destroying her emotionally. All of the drama with him and Morrison would soon drive her crazy. What she really needed was a night away from all of the drama. That's what a best friend was for. Jade quirked an eyebrow when she saw the gleaming smile on her friend's face. What was the blonde up to now?

"I think you need a girl's night tonight," Maryse grinned.

"I have plans with John," Jade replied.

"Cancel them. Sweetie, you really need a night away from all this guy drama. Besides, you two are attached at the hip and I never see you."

"I guess you're right. I could use a night with my girls."

"Perfect. I'll give Nattie and Melina a call later."

Jade always loved how easily Maryse made her feel better about things. It made her feel like her world _wasn't_ crumbling. Her friends would help her forget her problems, even if it was just for one night. The brunette was still grateful that she'd get away from everything.

xXx xXx xXx

Jade smiled as she and Maryse stood victorious, watching as Kelly writhed in pain, still suffering the effects of the French Kiss. They left the ring together, ignoring the glares they got from Kelly and Eve as well as the boos from the fans. The only thing on Jade's mind was that, for one night, she had no worries. Once they got backstage, the brunette found herself in Morrison's arms. She felt bad about having to cancel their plans, but she needed this night. Her thoughts broke when she felt Morrison press his lips to hers. Looking into his eyes made her realize that she made the right choice being with him. It was only when he wasn't around that she doubted her decision.

"It's just you and me tonight, Little J," Morrison smiled. "Anything special you wanna do?"

"Actually, I have to cancel," Jade pouted. "Girls night."

"But, babe-"

"I know we were supposed to have a great night, but, John, I really need this night with the girls."

Morrison knew she was right. The past few weeks, Jade had been acting so weird around everyone. He and Miz probably weren't making things easy for her. She really did need this night to herself. He planted a kiss on her forehead before pulling her into his arms. Just because she was having a girls night that didn't mean that he'd have to spend the night alone. Though Miz and Morrison had claimed to fix their friendship, they rarely spoke. That needed to be changed as soon as possible.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Jade glanced up at her boyfriend.

"I'll hold you to it," he smirked.

xXx xXx xXx

Natalya laughed as she continued to braid Jade's hair, listening as Melina went on with her story. When she finally finished, all four girls erupted into laughter. Maryse was pleased to see that the smile hadn't left Jade's face since they'd gotten together. Good. She liked seeing her best friend happy. There wasn't a problem that a night with the girls couldn't solve. But, the French Canadian knew that Jade would eventually have to face reality. Things might've been less difficult if the brunette wasn't so stubborn. Still, Maryse knew that most of the problems were because of Miz. She made a mental note to give him a piece of her mind later on.

"I can't believe you seduced a bellhop for his uniform," Jade laughed.

"Hey, it was a dare!" Melina replied.

"You're not exactly Ms. Innocent yourself, Jade," Maryse smirked.

"Oh, hush!"

"We all know that's true," Natalya teased.

Jade couldn't hold the laughter in any longer and she collapsed onto the bed in a heap of giggles. It felt so good to be around her friends and just forget about everything else. Maryse popped open the wine, pouring each of the women a glass, winking at Jade. All this talking and laughing had Jade feeling so much better. She'd almost forgotten what true happiness felt like. The brunette rested her head on Melina's shoulder as Natalya put on The Hangover.

The four women had just gotten comfortable, ready to drink and laugh the night away when somebody started knocking on the door. Maryse let out a frustrated groan, cursing in French as she got up and strode towards the door. She was less than thrilled to see that Miz was standing on the other side of the door. There was no chance in hell that she was going to let him ruin Jade's night.

"We're having a girls night. You can't be here," Maryse snapped, attempting to shut the door.

Miz quickly stopped the door with his foot. "I need to talk to Jade."

"No. You're the reason she's so distraught!"

"Please. It'll just take five minutes."

"No. I don't care what-"

"Ryse, I can handle this," Jade interrupted. "He's not gonna leave till he gets his way."

The brunette slipped past her best friend, shutting the door behind her. She glanced at Miz and she saw all the desire in his blue eyes. His hands fell by her hips as he gently pressed her slender body up against the wall. Before anything could be said, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was exactly the opposite of what she was supposed to be doing, but she didn't care. She wanted him too badly.

"Jade," Miz whispered her name. "We really need to talk."

"I know," Jade sighed, glancing up at him.

"I can't do this anymore with you, it's not right. I love you more than anything and that's why I have to let you go."

"What if I don't want you to let me go?"

"You have John. I'm supposed to stay in your past."

"Can we have one more night together?"

"Saturday. We can be together one last time."

Miz felt his stomach drop when he saw the tears prick Jade's eyes. This was breaking her heart more than he'd expected it to. He bowed his head, gently kissing her on the lips. She gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. This was stupid. She was supposed to tell him to leave and yet here was kissing him. Miz kept deepening the kiss despite his mind telling him to get the hell out of there. It took him a few minutes, but he finally came to his senses and pulled away. The puppy dog pout on Jade's face as he said goodbye nearly killed him. But, he didn't look back, knowing that he was doing the right thing.

xXx xXx xXx

Jade managed to regain her composure before rejoining her friends. She knew that Maryse was going to hound her and demand to know what happened. But, she couldn't admit that, once again, she'd succumbed to Miz's seduction. Or was it she who had seduced him this time around? The brunette shook those thoughts from her head as she turned to Maryse. She really needed to come up with a good lie and fast.

"Que dit-il pour vous?" Maryse demanded. "Ne vous avisez pas de me mentir!"

"Ce n'était rien!" Jade replied. "Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet."

"Uh, guys?" Melina interrupted. "Not all of us speak French here."

Maryse drew in a deep breath as she watched Jade move towards the bed. Something happened between her and Miz. The blonde could see it in her friend's eyes. But, what had happened? Jade sure as hell was going to tell her. That much was obvious. Perhaps Miz would. After all, Maryse did want to give him a piece of her mind.

"Nothing happened," Jade finally spoke. "He just said that he's letting me go."

"Bullshit!" Maryse snapped. "Mike doesn't give up that easily."

"Ryse, don't. I'm over him."

The French Canadian fought an eye roll at her friend's words. Just like Natalya and Melina, she knew that Jade wasn't over Miz. Far from it, to be honest. But, she chose to say nothing, knowing that she'd only end up starting a fight. She joined Jade on the bed, letting her friend rest her head on her shoulder. It was more than obvious how torn she was and Maryse felt terrible about it. How could Morrison and Miz live with themselves when they knew they were torturing Jade?

xXx xXx xXx

Morrison couldn't put his finger on it, but something had changed between him and Miz. The suspicion he'd felt was all gone now and it felt like old times. But, what had changed? He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know, afraid that their friendship would be ruined once again. Maybe it was best to leave things as they were. Morrison rested his back against the booth, his eyes checking out the diner. The more he sat there, talking to his best friend, the more glad he was that Jade cancelled their plans. He needed a guy's night just as much as she needed a girl's night.

"You know, I had every intention of stealing her away," Miz broke the silence.

"I expected that," Morrison replied. "You changed your mind? I thought you loved her."

"I do. That's why I'm letting her go. She's better off with you anyway."

"It's killing you, isn't it?"

"You have no idea, John."

Miz knew that it didn't matter how much it killed him. What mattered was that he was doing the right thing. That was what counted. He'd made so many mistakes with Jade, it was about time he did something _right_. Deep down he knew that going to meet her Saturday was wrong, but he needed that one last night. Could he actually stay away from her after that night? Well, he didn't have much of a choice. It had to be done and he had to deal with it. Jade's happiness was more important than anything else.

"No more competition?" Morrison asked, praying the answer was 'no'.

"None," Miz replied. "I'm serious. I'm waving the white flag here."

"Just making sure. I know how sneaky you are."

Part of Morrison felt a twinge of guilt, knowing how heartbreaking and painful this was for Miz. But, he certainly wasn't going to give up Jade just because his friend was hurt. No. This was better for all of them. Miz had said it himself: Jade was better off with Morrison. Despite the truth in that, the Shaman of Sexy hated that things had happened the way they did. But, that was just the way life was. Maybe things worked out this way for a reason. It was hard to tell.

Miz prayed that Morrison wouldn't call him out again. It was bad enough that the guilt was always gnawing at him. It was about ten times worse now since only a half hour he'd made out with Jade. He could still taste her on his lips. Could Morrison tell? Miz shook his head, pushing those thoughts from his head. He didn't need to think about that, not when his and Morrison's friendship was finally back to what it'd used to be. After Saturday he'd have a clean slate and it would be like he never snuck around with Jade. Well, at least that was the way he _hoped_ things would go. The sinking feeling in his gut was telling him that things would happen otherwise.

* * *

**A/N:** So I'd say we're winding down towards the end now. Review.


End file.
